cailloufandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050/My Caillou Fanart
This blog is about my fanart of Caillou. I must admit I'm not the best at making Caillou fanart or drawings of Caillou, and some other cartoon characters, but I will not give up, at least not yet. I will make this in the form of galleries. Standard Caillou Fanart (Basically regular artwork of Caillou) Caillou, My First Drawing.png|My very first attempt at ever drawing Caillou. Caillou, My First Full Body Drawing (Larger).PNG|My first full-body drawing of Caillou. Caillou and Rosie.png|My first drawing of Caillou in his cap (as shown on TV) and my first drawing of his sister Rosie. Caillou at a Railroad Crossing.png|Caillou at a railroad crossing in Canada (the country in which Caillou takes place.) And something I would have loved to see in the cartoon, but that's okay. Caillou Drawings December 18, 2016 (colored).png|Drawings of Caillou on one picture. I tried making Caillou in his real style but then I experimented with my own style, which I think turned out better! Caillou Drawings December 18, 2016 (colored)A.png|Another attempt at drawing Caillou in the real style (this is supposed to be the As Seen on TV style) Caillou asking people how they're doing. Caillou Drawings December 18, 2016 (colored)B.png|Caillou in my style and posing with his legs crossed and his arms folded. Caillou Drawings December 18, 2016 (colored)C.png|Caillou flying (although he cannot fly, just artwork I did.) Caillou Drawings December 18, 2016 (colored)D.png|My style of Caillou, Caillou wearing a white T-shirt, blue long pants, and saying "I Love You!" even to his haters! Caillou playing Piano.png|Two pictures of Caillou playing piano (requested by https://caillou.fandom.com/wiki/User:CaillouFTW_EvilCaillouFTL) Caillou's Family and a Train.png|Caillou and his family, Boris (Daddy,) Doris (Mommy,) and Rosie (sister) and a passenger train (based on the one seen in "Caillou's Train Trip." https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2nyoj6) This is also my first drawing of Caillou's parents! Caillou and Friends and the Via Rail Train.png|Caillou, his sister Rosie, and three of his friends Sarah, Leo, and Clementine near a Via Rail passenger train, the national passenger train for Canada. Caillou older/ aged up. Caillou and Rosie as Teenagers.png|My first attempt at making Caillou as a teenager. Also my first attempt at drawing Rosie as one and my second drawing of Rosie. Caillou is 16 and Rosie is 14 in this picture. Caillou as a Teenager Drawings.png|Another attempt at making Caillou as a teenager, and I did more than one drawing. I tried to stick to the TV style (although Caillou is never shown older than 4 years old) but I wasn't happy with what I did. Caillou and Friends as Teenagers.png|A drawing of Teen Caillou and some of his friends as teenagers (Jeffery, Jason, Leo, Clementine, and Emma.) Caillou as a Teenager Drawings 02A.png|Another attempt at drawing Caillou as a teenager (full frontal view). I think this is more in my own style than the more regular styles. Caillou as a Teenager Drawings 02B.png|Another drawing of Teen Caillou. I like this one better than some of my other pictures, so far. Caillou as a Teenager Drawings 02C.png|Teen Caillou giving a thumbs up. Caillou and a Railroad Crossing Signal.png|Teen Caillou posing on a Canadian railroad crossing signal. I plan to make more like this. Caillou crossover fanart (so far most of this is a crossover with Harry from Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs.) ' Caillou and Harry.png|Caillou with Harry from "Harry and His Bucketful of Dinosaurs." Caillou and Harry2.png|Caillou and Harry talking to each other. Note, there's an error in this picture. I have Caillou saying "Older" when I should have had him say "younger." My bad! Caillou and Harry Walking.png|Caillou and Harry walking and talking. Caillou and Harry on Skateboards 2.png|Caillou and Harry posing on skateboards like Bart Simpson (requested by Blakeynow.) Stanley, Wallabee, Caillou, and Harry 1-31-2018.png|Caillou with Wallabee Beatles a.k.a. "Numbuh 4" from Codename Kids Next Door, Stanley Staines from Stains Down Drains," and Harry. Stanley Staines and Wallabee Beatles with Harry, Stanley Griff, Nigel Uno, Ned Flemkin, and Caillou.png|Caillou (on the far right) with Harry, Stanley Griff, Stanley Staines, Wallabee Beatles, Nigel Uno, and Ned Flemkin. Caillou in Loud House style2.png|Caillou in The Loud House style. Caillou and Lincoln Loud.png|Caillou with Lincoln Loud, in both Caillou style and The Loud House style! Lisa Loud and Caillou.png|Caillou with Lisa Loud, in both Loud House style and Caillou style. Caillou holding a Thomas the Train Toy.png|Caillou holding a Thomas the tank engine toy. I don't know if this counts as a crossover. Requested artwork but not requested from me. ' Miscellaneous ' Caillou the Rabbit, first attempt.png|Caillou as a rabbit (an anthropomorphic rabbit,) one of my most favorite animals. Caillou Stamp Attempt alone.png|My "I LIKE CAILLOU" stamp made for Deviant Art. For use by fans of Caillou. Caillou Stamp (no text).png|Caillou stamp without text. (Free to use but please keep it positive!) Caillou Icon 1.png|Caillou Icon (made for Deviant Art) Caillou Icon 2.png|Another Caillou icon (made for Deviant Art) ' Category:Blog posts